Soul Stealer
by Kireina Kitsune
Summary: I'm not too good at summaries, but Kurama and his soul-mate are happy until his soul gets captured. This story has my own character, so PLEASE R&R. I go crazy without reviews. Thanks.
1. What?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YuYu Hakusho characters, (unfortunately) so please don't sue me. If this seems a little wierd, it's because I started it while I was on vacation in Mexico, so the heat my have effected my brain a little. Please review. 

****

Soul Stealer

How could this happen? I refuse to believe it's true. Kurama is gone. No words can describe the emptiness I feel at this moment. Those amazing green eyes that were once filled with so much life and love are now dark and dull. "_What's this?_" I feel something strange on my cheek, a tear. It has been centuries since I have cried any of those. It rolls down my cheek and falls silently onto the cheek of my beloved. Cradling his lifeless body in my arms I don't know what to do. I feel lost. Fear, pain, anger and sorrow all washed over me at once and I held him closer to me. I could feel my body begin to shake as I heard the light tentative steps of three men behind me. 

The first to approach me was Yusuke who was in shock. Following close behind him was Kuwabara whom was sobbing. Staying back off in the distance was Hiei, Kurama's best friend. I was fairly certain that the fire yokai was just way too overwhelmed or perhaps even scared to move. I sat there not letting go of his body and looked up to the gray sky above and wondered to myself, "_Where was Botan? Why hadn't she come for his soul? True, the kai blast he took was straight to the heart, but surely it wasn't strong enough to destroy his soul, was it? No, I would have felt it. Half of my soul would have been destroyed in the process and that it not something that is easy to miss." _Yusuke knelt down beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He was crying now. I looked at him and felt myself become weak and dizzy. I began to fall backwards, but before I hit the ground, Hiei was there to catch me. A single black tear-gem fell from the half Koorime's eyes and that was the moment it all became real. With Kurama's head in my lap, I twisted around and I fell into Hiei's strong chest and cried. 

I cried for the loss of my teammate, my oldest friend, my lover and my soul mate. I heard Kuwabara off in the distance punching his fist onto a rock screaming how it wasn't fair. I was sobbing uncontrollably now. Much to my surprise, I was not concerned at how weak I was acting in front of the rest of my teammates. I had always prided my self on my strength, even if it seemed that I was cold and unfeeling at times. But at this moment none of it mattered. We all felt this loss. Kurama was the best of all of us. For the others, he was a mentor, a strong teammate and a trusted friend, but for me, he was everything. It felt strange having Hiei of all people holding me and comforting me stroking my waist length chocolate-colored hair. My Kitsune used to do that. I clung to the forbidden child and wept for I did not know what else to do. 

Then finally the usually "high spirited" spirit Botan arrived on her oar. She had been crying as I could tell by her tear-stained face. But as she approached my dead love, her expression was confused and worried. "He's gone." She said."No kidding!" I

unintentionally snapped at her as my face left Hiei's very soaked cloak. I apologized immediately. She looked down at me and the look in her lilac colored eyes said I was forgiven, but she shook her head and repeated, "No, his soul is gone, missing, and we don't know where it is."


	2. The Proposal

Disclaimer: Still don't own YuYu Hakusho, but Ylena is all mine.

We all looked at each other in shock. Why couldn't I track it? We were soul mates after all. We were like two pieces to the same puzzle. One was not complete without the other. I knew he was gone, we all did, but none of us had a clue where he had gone to. His spirit energy was gone and without that to protect him he was just as vulnerable as any other human and so the shot he took to the heart finished off his life energy and killed him.

Dropping the shell of my dead lover into Hiei's lap, I jumped up franticly and ran over to Botan. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth asking, "What do you mean you don't know where he is? Isn't it your job to know! You are the grim reaper after all." Then a thought occurred to me as I looked over at the crumpled body of the yokai that Kurama was fighting. He was only a lower A-class but he had studied along side an upper S-class for years. Kamryu. I had fought him a long time ago and defeated him with ease, but foolishly, I spared his life. Is it possible that he taught his technique to this little whelp? No, he couldn't possibly wield that kind of power, the power to manipulate souls. The battle between Kurama and this little nobody was very one-sided. It was my Kitsune who had more power and greater skill. That was why it was so hard to believe that he was so easily defeated. He was only hit with one energy blast that wasn't even strong enough to kill a regular fox, not to mention the greatest thief the Makai had ever known. Yet for some reason he was hit, he dropped and then was no more. It just didn't make any sense. If Kurama were still here, he would know what in the hell was going on. I looked back over at his pale face and noticed he didn't look dead, but peaceful like he did when he was sleeping.

Sleep. I was so tired. We had stayed up all night long making love. Holding, kissing, caressing each other until dawn. As the darkness began to fade, Youko changed back from his kitsune form into Shuichi, and I also transformed from my fox form into this human one. I was fortunate enough to convince my human mother from the womb to keep the name I have had for centuries, Ylena. I laid there on his wonderfully chiseled chest and he petted my head like I was his favorite possession. He told me he would do anything for me and told me how much he loved me and how he never wanted to be without me again. I told him that I loved him too and I would never leave. He lifted my chin up and kissed me ever so softly. When he pulled away, he looked deep into my eyes and then he asked me to marry him. 

We had known each other for more than three centuries and have been mates for the last two hundred and twenty of those and there was no one else I could ever think of being with. When we were both thieves in the Makai, Youko had quite a reputation for being cold and ruthless when it came to battle as well as relationships. I was pretty much unknown by all, which was just fine with me. I enjoyed being elusive and not being tied down. Don't get me wrong, I had my fair share of lovers along the way, and so did he, but the one thing we had in common, was we both enjoyed sex, and would not hesitate to take up the any opportunity to get it if it presented itself. The first time we met was by accident. I was on a heist amd was trying to steal an ancient totem from a vault in Raizen's kingdom. This was no easy task for Raizen was very paranoid and kept it heavily guarded so as to keep people like Youko and myself out. Neither one of us expected to find someone else there trying for the same loot, but I beat him to it. He tried to fight me for it but quickly found that I was equal to him in skill and strength. He said I had earned his respect and asked me to join him, so from that moment on, we became partners in every sense of the word. There isn't any thing like marriage in the Makai. If demons found someone they wanted, they just stayed together. There was more of a mutual unspoken agreement not to find another lover. But Kurama's human mother Shiori wanted to see her son married, so I accepted. 

When he handed me the ring, I fell into a state of total shock. It was so beautiful with one diamond in the center surrounded by one thin oval strip of emerald on the top and amethyst on the bottom. The stones were the same color of our eyes. The band was the same colors of our eyes in our fox forms, silver and gold. He began to tell me he had it specially designed just for me from some stones he had creatively acquired during one his treasure hunts in the Makai. He began to tell me this while he got up to get ready for work, but he found that his efforts were in vain because barely got the words out before I tackled him back onto the bed kissed him all over and made love to him all over again.

We were on our way back from telling Shiori the news when he was attacked. She was so happy to hear it. She jumped up and gave me a huge hug. I must admit, it has taken me awhile to get used to being touched by a ningen and not automatically rip their arms off, but I liked Kur... Shuichi's mother. I also had to try to remember that this woman gave him a different name. Shiori was a kind-hearted person who had always been very kind to me. She told me that she had always liked me and she was glad that her son chose me over all those other girls. "Other girls?" I said pretending to eye him suspiciously. He simply flashed an embarrassed grin and blushed. I knew my bishounen had tons of girls following after him, but I knew he never had any intent on them. I smiled and we got up to leave. He kissed his mother on the cheek, she hugged me again and we left. We started to walk down the road when we saw the other Tentei running towards us. I suddenly realized that I left my purse back at Shiori's house and ran back to get it. With my speed, this was not a difficult task. So I turned around to leave before they reached us.

I knew the moment it happened. I could feel it in my heart and soul. It hurt so much. I ran as fast as I could back to his side, but it was too late. He was gone.

After remembering all of this, I felt a sharp pain in my head like someone had just hit me with a lead pipe. Then my legs gave out and I collapsed. I hit the ground hard. I looked around to see everyone rush towards me just before I lost consciousness.


	3. The Explanation

Disclaimer: Still don't own YuYu Hakusho, but Ylena is all mine.

The next thing I remembered, I was in my bed. I shot straight up, only to be thwarted back to the pillow thanks to my pounding cranium. I shrieked in pain as my whole body felt like it had been put through the blender. I cried out and Botan and Yusuke rushed into the room. Following behind them was Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina. Hiei was sitting in the windowsill. _Was Hiei watching over me? _I wondered to myself as another blinding wave of pain came over me. Botan placed a hand on my forehead and Keiko grabbed my hand in an effort to try to calm me down. " How do you feel?" Keiko asked me in a worried tone. "Not so good." I replied surprised at the sound of strain in my voice. It felt like every bone in my body was broken and my head just hurt so much, but the worst was the dagger in my heart, or at least that was what it felt like. "What's going on?" I managed to choke out. I looked around the room for answers, but everyone avoided eye contact. There was a lot of tension around the room and nobody answered me. "What is it damn it!" I demanded to know. Keiko's grip on my hand tightened as Botan began to speak." Ylena," she began " Kamryu has captured Kurama's soul." "So I was right then. I knew it the Bastard." I said while my kai level shot through the roof as I was about ready to blow my top. But my body failed me again and this time it was Yusuke who held me down as I tried in vain to get up. " That still doesn't explain what is happening to me." I whined and Botan continued again, " Ylena, you know how you have always considered you and Kurama to be soul mates," I managed to nod, " well, funny thing is, you actually are. It is very rare, but at some point in time, you were actually one soul that got split into two. The Reikai has heard of it happening, but only once in a great while so that is why the two of you are so connected. You are feeling everything he is." Upon hearing this my eyes shot open and I once again became enraged as I tried to shout, " Do you have any idea how much pain I'm in? Why aren't you going to rescue him? What is everyone just standing around for, go save him please!" My last bit of strength was zapped and darkness fell upon me again.

Suddenly I felt him. Kurama was there in my dream. He looked as bad off as I did. I ran towards him and he ran for me, but a barrier stopped us. It was as solid as stone, but as clear as glass. I pounded on it and called out his name, but he faded away when I heard my name being called out behind me. It was Hiei behind me. He must be using his Jagan. "Wake up Ylena NOW!" 

I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him. Under normal circumstances I would have gotten up and beaten the shit out of him for using his Jagan on me like that, but I figured that it was probably for my own good. Besides I didn't have enough energy left to do anything about it at this moment, however with his ego and my pride I couldn't let him know that so instead I opted for an evil glare. "Good, you're conscious, " he said in a calm and almost relieved tone. My glare softened into a gaze as my consciousness held on by a thread. "Why are you still here?" I asked for I was to drained to be mad anymore. "As we started to say before you passed out, Kamryu has captured Kurama's soul. Koenma has put a pulse in back in his body because he wasn't supposed to die today." Hiei stopped and looked over next to me. I strained, but I managed to turn my head over and found his red tresses on the pillow next to mine. I was momentarily relieved until I heard what Botan had to say next. 

" Koenma has expressed concern about this mission. He is worried because Kurama is a fellow Tentei as well as a friend that there may be much personal involvement. He said he is considering sending out another team to handle this situation." The throbbing sensation that was in my head traveled through out my entire body as I cried out, " Kamryu is torturing him. How can Koenma expect us to sit back on our butts while Kurama's life hangs in the balance. He is one of the greatest men any of us have ever had the pleasure of knowing." I was starting to tear up again, but I didn't care as I continued, "I mean does Koenma even realize all of the times we have saved his little ass." My body continued to ache, and tears streamed down my cheeks, but it did not detour me. " Do you really believe that I will be able to sit here and relax while my Love's soul resides in the hands of someone I don't know? Not to mention that if his soul is damaged or destroyed I lose half of mine as well." I couldn't go on. I almost blacked out at that point, but I used my last bit of rage to keep myself awake. 

Hiei and Yusuke approached the sides of my bed and Kuwabara the foot. Yusuke looked at me and smiled as he said, "Since when do we listen to everything the toddler has to say anyway. Of course we can't let this go. We already told him no thanks we would handle it ourselves. Besides, why should someone else get to have all the fun anyway?" "Urameshi's right. Kurama is our teammate and none of us are going to sit on the sidelines while our friends are being tortured." Kuwabara added. "It was only a suggestion," Botan pouted, " of course he would like to send out his best team, which is you guys, buy only if you are sure you are feeling up to it." " We leave in hour. You will have to stay here and..." Hiei began to say before I cut him off, " There is no way in hell I am going to stay here while my soul and it's mates' future, not to mention all of my friends lives, are in jeopardy. I am going with you. I am sorry, buy I have to fight. It's my job, my love, and my life." "How are you going to fight? You can't even get out of bed." Hiei asked sounding annoyed and confused. "Yeah, the shrimp has got a point," the carrot-topped ningen contributed. I shot him a murderous look, and he took a step back. That was the one thing they knew about me, I did not mess around when I put my mind to something. I would do whatever was necessary to accomplish my goals, and I did not like to be told what to do. "Not that you will understand anyway, but I plan to fight using this," and with that I reached into my hair and pulled out a small glowing blue ball. 

Everyone looked at it and then back to me. It became brighter until it was too blinding to look at. "What's that and what's it do?" Yusuke asked me shielding his eyes. "This ball contains the stored up spirit energy that I have been accumulating for about four hundred years now. I will use this to sustain my body while I fight." " Are you sure this will work, I mean it looks kinda tiny," asked Kuwabara while he poked at it. "Just watch," I replied as I used my energy to make it expand and grow until it exploded with incredible force and a very bright light. When the light faded, I was able to move. My strength was back in full. If anything, I hadn't felt this strong in years. I leaned over my Koibito's still body and kissed his lips then whispered into his ear, " I'm coming for you I promise. Just hang in there a little while longer, I need you, please don't leave me." Then I stood up and walked over to the door of our bedroom and I was ready, as Yusuke puts it, to go kick some demon asses. With a bit of hesitation and relief, my teammates followed behind me and we left.


	4. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: Still don't own YuYu Hakusho, but Ylena is all mine.

__

Kamryu, that Bastard must pay for hurting my Kitsune. How dare he steal his soul? I had no idea he had gotten so powerful over all this time. I knew he could manipulate souls and control them to a certain extent from inside the body, but when did he gain the ability to remove one from a body without destroying it, capture it, and be able to keep it and torture it? These thoughts clouded my mind as we approached the gate leading from the Ningenkai to the Makai. I forced them out as I looked at the men that surrounded me. They all cared for Kurama as much as I did, and I knew that they would do what ever it took to bring his soul back safe and sound. "Are we ready?" I asked as the portal opened. They all nodded and we stepped through.

We had no more landed safely before I felt a crushing pain in my heart. I clutched my chest and felt suffocated. "You alright?" Yusuke asked sounding very concerned. "I am alright, but Kurama is fading fast. We have to hurry." And with that we all ran. Hiei sped on ahead. Like a black flash he was off. I pushed though the pain and caught up to him. We both knew exactly where to go. While we ran, more thoughts raced through my head as we approached his castle, "_Why was he doing this to Kurama? As far as I knew, they didn't know each other so he wouldn't have any reason to take revenge against him. I was the one fought against him in the past and proved victorious. Was that the reason, he wanted to take revenge against me? But why capture him and not me? Was it because he knew I would defeat him? No, if anything that fox of mine is stronger than I am. He would have shredded Kamryu to pieces with his rose whip before he ever knew what hit him. That must be why he used his lackey to paralyze him first. He must be doing this for the pain and torture that it is causing me without killing me. He knew that by not destroying his soul, but instead torturing it, it would hurt me and make me feel incomplete. How can I feel pain if I am dead? It is a brilliant plan I must admit. He is torturing half of my soul and keeping me form my love. I am just glad that they did not destroy his body. His wonderful body. Shuichi is beautiful enough, but Youko is on a whole other level of gorgeous. I need to have him back. I love him so much, and I know he loves me too. With his body intact, as soon as we retrieve his soul, we will be to together once again. I will kill Kamryu this time. I will not lose._

Once again, another crippling pain hit me. I felt it through my entire soul this time. The guys all stopped to look at me as I stumbled. "Lets keep going. We don't have any time to waste. If we don't stop him soon, there will be nothing left of either one of us." They looked at me and hesitated. I ignored the pain and shouted at them, " Let's move now damn it!" They ran. We ran until we made it to the door of his chamber.

No guards. No noise. It was too easy. With Yusuke to my right, Hiei on my left, and Kuwabara in the back, I opened the door cautiously and we proceeded forward. Much to my surprise, he was sitting right in front of us in a chair that he had fashioned to look like a throne. The room was dark except for a few torches that kept the place dimly lit. He sat there with a look of superiority on his face. It made me sick He made me sick. He looked directly at me and flashed me an evil, twisted grin. He was moderately attractive. Dark evergreen hair with navy highlights that partially hung over his eyes that are the color of a clear blue sky. He stood about six and a half feet tall. He had the body of a warrior. He was young in appearance, but in appearance only. He hasn't aged since I faced him all that time ago. He must have been using the souls that he has stolen to sustain his youthful looks, while at the same time, he was able to harness their powers and use them to his own advantage. When we had faced off against each other back then, he was a low B-class, and I was an A class. He attacked me, I countered, and the battle was over. I knocked him out. I didn't have the same "over kill" mentality I have now. He was too pathetic to waste my time on back then. If it didn't boost my ego, then it wasn't worth doing. Now here he sits before me, holding my future in his hands. Rule one: Always kill them Rule two: Follow rule one regardless.


	5. Can I Win?

Disclaimer: Still don't own YuYu Hakusho, but Ylena is all mine.

"Long time no see," he said in an arrogant tone, "You don't look so good. Having a bad day? Lose something?" At that moment he held up a small glass box. Inside if it was Kurama's soul. It was so faded. He didn't have much time left. I could feel myself being torn apart from the inside, but I used the pain and the fury it caused me to sustain myself. " Is this the reason you've come? He's in quite a bit of pain ne? And how are you feeling?" He laughed a very sinister laugh and in that moment my loves soul flickered and it felt like several gashes were being ripped through my soul. I stepped into the chamber. My body was starting to feel the pain from the soul torturing but I pushed it aside, however, I was not ready for what happened next. I felt two ribs crack and my left elbow was dislocated after Kamryu sent me flying into the wall next to the doorway behind me. It was amazing the control he had to be able to send an energy beam right at me and just me putting me to the wall, but not killing me. The other thing that was impressive was his speed. He had moved so quickly that not even Hiei could follow his movements. This worried me a little, but I dared not let it show. Instead I screamed out from the pain my recent injuries had caused me. The guys tried to rush into the room to get to me, but found themselves stopped by an invisible energy barrier. Kamryu seemed to be very found of those. Asshole. "No, no, no." He said mockingly while moving his finger back and forth. "Not you, just her." He said pointing at me. I crawled out of the debris, picked myself up and walked towards him. With no emotion showing on my face and without flinching, I took my left arm and shook the dislocated joint back into place. Then I proceeded to move forward. He laughed at me amused and set Kurama down on a table, looked me square in the eyes and in a challenging tone said, "If you want him, come and take him." Then that condescending prick beckoned for me to attack, so I did.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance you Bastard." "Yes, perhaps you should have, but you were too foolish, and for your mistake you will die here today." Before I could block, he created an attack that threw me into a stone pillar. I looked up at Kurama's soul and saw it flicker again. _He must feel what happens to me as well. _I thought as I took a brief moment to survey my injuries. As I tried to stand up I found that this was not such an easy task seeing as I now had a few more broken ribs and a crushed pelvis. Not to mention I had thoroughly screwed up all of the tendons in my right shoulder. _I must not lose. I can't be the one to cause him more pain._ So I tried to stand up and failed miserably. Just as I fell back to my knees, Kamryu walked towards me. I looked through the doorway and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara try in vain to break down the wall that stood between them and the battle. The Kokuryuha tattoo on Hiei's right arm was beginning to smoke as well. He grabbed me by the hair and lifted me off the ground until we were face to face. He pulled back his fist and then planted it right into my jaw dislocating it with ease. My teeth cut the inside of my cheek and I could taste the blood in my mouth as I spit. He knocked me to the floor and laughed some more. I was beginning to get desperate, so I transformed into my full youkai form. My strength increased a little more than I let on, and he grabbed my now golden colored hair again and picked me up once more preparing for another blow. As he did he said ever so smugly, "That won't save you now." "Wanna bet Asshole." I took a vast majority of my energy into my fist and threw a bomb right into his face before he had a chance to defend or counter. My legs were like jelly and I couldn't walk, so I crawled over to the table where my lover's prison resided. As I reached up for the glass box and grabbed it when just at that moment, I felt an energy bolt pierce through my stomach. I heard the others scream out as they watched helplessly while my body fell to the ground. I clutched the box close to my chest as my conciseness faded away.


	6. The Battle Is Over And The Winner Is?

Disclaimer: Still don't own YuYu Hakusho, but Ylena is all mine.

I thought I was dead, but instead I realized that I was dreaming when I saw my Koibito. Silver mane flowing behind him. His golden gaze met my silver one as he looked at me and said, " Ai shiteru Ylena. Don't give up. Fight for us. Please, I need you too." Then he reached down and picked me up. He cradled me in his arms. "So you heard me then." I asked as he reached down and turned my face upwards towards his. I got my answer as he leaned down to kiss me. He held me tightly and I felt stronger. "How do I defeat him?" I whispered into his hair. " I hit him with an energy bomb in the face, and he came back and struck me down again. What do I do?" I hoped that the cunning thief I fell in love with would have been able to share one of his brilliant strategies with me, but instead, he faded from my grasp. "Come back here damn it and answer me fox." But it was too late, he was gone and I was conscience again. 

I looked at Kamryu again and noticed he was barley injured. Damn. Realizing my time was running out and forgetting the fact that I could hardly move, I made a quick leap towards the wall that held my teammates back. With a speed that rivaled Hiei's, I made it to the blocked doorway and slipped Kurama's soul through and handed it to the fire Koorime. He was safe. Kamryu looked at me and snickered as he said, " It doesn't matter anyway, I only needed him as bait to lure you here, and like a predictable fool, you did just that." "Why?" I asked relatively confused. "Why me, what have I ever done to you? Sure the last time we met, I kicked your ass into the ground, but you started it moron.

Speaking of which, why did you do that in the first place? And why now after all these years did you decide to come back and try it again. What the hell is the matter with you? Are you really that stupid?" "You truly don't understand do you? I wasn't trying to kill you all those years ago, I wanted to steal your soul. With the tremendous amount of power your immortal soul could generate, and with my abilities to control those souls and gain their powers, I could have challenged all three Makai lords for rule over their kingdoms. Then after triumphing over them, it would have only been a mater of time before I gained control over the Reikai and then the Ningenkai. I blew my chance then when I under estimated your power, a mistake I will not repeat again. So here we are. I am now an S-class, and you followed your soul mate and became a pathetic half human. True you have transformed into your kitsune form, and I am sure your powers would have increased back up to my level, if you are at full strength, but that it not the case here is it? Resistance is futile, I will have your soul." "I won't be defeated." I shouted defiantly. "Please, we both know that you are too weak to defend yourself, so give up easily and I will make sure your death is quick." "Go to hell you fucking bastard. I won't repeat the mistake I made last time. This time I will not let you go. I will kill you." I screamed at him as I threw the energy ball I had created while he was yapping. The ball made a direct hit right to the heart and knocked him through the wall into the next chamber. I was flung backwards from the force of the blast, but it did not matter. At least this time I was still awake. 

I saw Botan arrive on her oar with Kurama's body. In that moment, Hiei crushed the glass prison that was keeping his soul captive, and it returned to his body. The pain I was feeling in my soul ceased as his body and soul became one again. That box must have been causing the torture and pain. My love was alive again, and amazingly enough, he was up to full power which was more than I could say for myself. My spirit power was drained and my injuries were beginning to take their toll on my body as well. Everything hurt. But in that moment I couldn't worry about it. I found a way to get myself on my feet and looked over to Kurama who was looking at me with fear and concern in his eyes. His beautiful jade colored eyes were looking at me again. I thought I had lost him for eternity. He began to call out my name and started to pound his fists on the barrier and found that he could not pass through it either. "Ylena I love you." He yelled out to me, but before I could reply, an energy dagger came up and shot through my chest. It missed my heart, barely, but it certainly caused enough damage to keep me down for awhile. With a strong sound of fear in his voice, I heard Kurama call out my name again, while the other guys followed in suit. My opponent stood before me still laughing. Jerk. 

Using most of the energy I had left, I took a stick out of my hair, and transformed it into a staff. I pushed the pain from my mind and replaced it with rage and determination. I adopted my fighting stance. There was no way in hell I was going to give in to this asshole. "I will not lose!" I yelled as I focused the last bit of life energy I had into my attack. I rushed forward and struck his stomach, cracking a few ribs in the process. Then before he had a chance to counter, I hit him again. This time twice as hard as before, and right across the face. This time it was his turn to spit blood as he flew through the air. I did not give him time to land before I made the decision to unleash my finishing move. True, I didn't have the energy for it, but it was the only way to win. I forced myself to continue and shouted, "Twilight Staff Strike"

"Nooooo!" Kurama cried out as he fell to his knees. The others looked at him baffled. "What's wrong with that attack?" Kuwabara asked. "Fool," Hiei replied, "that attack focuses her spirit energy into the staff, making it twice as strong. Each strike is faster and more powerful. This attack would break a human like you into pieces." "I still don't get the point." Kuwabara said scratching his head. "Idiot, I said this attack uses her spirit energy. Look at her, she has none of that left. She is using the last of her life energy to do this, and in doing so she will kill herself." "WHAT!!!" Kuwabara and Yusuke said in unison. "Ylena, please don't do this, I need you." Kurama whispered to himself, but it was too late. I had already begun my assault. With every blow that connected, I could feel both of our lives draining away. I was winning alright and as I continued I figured if I was going to go down as well, then I was going out with a bang. I kicked the attack up a notch to where I was striking so fast, it created a bluish-purple haze with sparks in it, around us. It looked like something you might find at twilight, hence the name of the attack. This haze suffocated him, while the strikes crushed every bone in his body. "Rot in hell you son of a bitch." I said as I took the end of my staff with the spear tip and pierced him through the heart. It was all over. His crumpled shell fell before me and I knew victory was mine, or was it? I began to fall, but before I hit the ground things began to go dark. I figured the barrier fell when he did, because the last thing I remember was Kurama rushing to my side telling me to hold on, but it was too late. I gave in to my exhaustion, and hit the ground. I thought for sure I was dead until I woke up a few months later.


	7. Wakie Wakie

Disclaimer: Still don't own YuYu Hakusho, but Ylena is all mine.

Iopened my eyes and found I was in my room. It was filled with beautiful flower arrangements. There were roses and irises along with some rare Makai wildflowers. However, the room was completely void of people. I could sense there were people around me, but where? I was still a little disoriented. All I could tell so far was; I was at home, I was in mine and Kurama's bed, I have flowers all around that only he could have given me, I am wearing my pajamas, my favorite red and black Chinese styled ones that my Koibito gave me for my birthday last year, and I am alive. That was when I realized that I must have been out for awhile. Feeling a little bit stiff, I rolled out of bed, and proceeded to walk out of the room. I headed towards the living room in search of people. _How long was I out for?_ I wondered to myself as I made my way down the hall. 

As I walked, I was surprised at how well most of my injuries had healed. True I am part demon, but I only had a few scars. I barley noticed them at first because I already had so many, so what was a few more, and besides, Kurama thinks they're sexy. I kept walking and when I finally reached the living room, I was startled to find everyone we knew was there. Even Atsuko was there sitting at the bar of course. It appeared that she and Shizuru were teaching each other how to mix different types of drinks. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the couch having a heated debate over who was the better super hero, Spiderman or Batman. Shiori, Yukina, and Keiko were talking about some kind of food in the kitchen that smelled really wonderful. Apparently Shiori's husband who was away on business had it catered in. Hiei was standing over by the window keeping a close eye on Yukina. Koenma, Botan, and George were discussing matters at the office. As I looked at all of our friends, I suddenly noticed everyone was dressed very formally. The girls were in evening gowns, and the boys were in tuxes. Even Hiei was looking particularly sharp in a very well tailored three-piece black suit. Then I saw it, the Christmas Tree. 

__

IT WAS CHRISTMAS ALREADY! _I must have been in a coma. _I figured that Kurama must have decided to have a fun and formal Christmas party. He loved to get all dressed up and go places or do things. This had his handwriting all over it. As Yusuke and Kuwabara continued their debate about their comic book characters, I decided to make my presence know by interjecting with my personal opinion on the subject, "You know Wolverine from the X-Men would kick both of their asses." Everyone looked at me startled and then I heard, "Hey you're awake!" Kuwabara shouted and before I knew it, all eyes were on me. I looked back at all of them and smiled. Suddenly everybody, except Hiei, rushed towards me and there was hugging and laughing and I think some of the girls were crying. It was a little overwhelming, but in a good way. When they finally let me have some air, I asked, "Where is he?" No one answered. Damn it, this seems familiar. "Has something bad happened to him?" I asked, but not wanting to know the answer if it was yes. Then I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me, and a light kiss on my right cheek. I turned around, and there he was. 

One arm pulled me in on my lower back, and the other traveled up to my head, and he petted my hair. Oh how I missed that feeling. I then remembered when I though I had lost him forever. Then my thoughts traveled to the last person who did that to me, Hiei. _Why wasn't he over here making sure I was okay like he did before? He's just standing over there, acting like he doesn't care, like the way he used to be before Kurama "died". I must find out later._ Then I turned my thoughts back to the beautiful red head that was still holding me in his arms. My head was deeply submerged into his strong chest. I inhaled his scent. Roses. Then he lifted my chin with his soft fingers and kissed me. I felt faint, but he held me up. When he pulled away, he said, "Welcome back my love, Merry Christmas." I took a small step back, and about died when I saw him wearing his tux. This man would look good in anything, but this took my breath away. When I landed back in reality, it hit me I was still wearing my pajamas. Even though they were very nice, I had the urge to go change. I told everyone I would be right back. "This seems like a very nice party, and I feel my attire is not exactly appropriate, so if you will please excuse me, I will return shortly." With that, I took leave back to my room.


	8. Party Time

Disclaimer: Still don't own YuYu Hakusho, but Ylena is all mine.

I opened my closet and fumbled to the back and found my red spaghetti-strapped evening gown. It was floor length, form fitting and had a slit up to my thigh. It was a deep shade of red that matched Shuichi's hair. I brushed out my hair and noticed it had grown down to the middle of my calves while I was sleeping. I threw it up in tight bun leaving some strands down to dangle over my eyes. Walking over to the floor length mirror, I was glad to see that my figure hadn't grown while I was comatose. I sat back down at my dresser and opened my jewelry box. I looked down at my left hand and noticed that my engagement ring was gone. I must have lost it during my battle with Kamryu. Being lost in thought, Kurama startled me when he appeared in the doorway. He smiled and walked towards me. "Looking for this?" He asked holding it out to me. My eyes widened and he knelt before me and gently took my hand. He looked up into my eyes and spoke, " When my soul was captured by Kamryu, I was unable to stop him from causing me pain. Normally that wouldn't bother me so much, but I knew you could feel it too. I never wanted to cause you pain but I was helpless to stop it. I know that you to felt helpless because you couldn't save me. I know how connected we are, because when I died, I felt your pain from losing me, and when I knelt beside you and held your lifeless body in my arms, my heart and soul broke. I couldn't make you better, and it tore me up inside." I lowered my head and closed my eyes as I whispered, "You're right, I felt the same way." He reached up and tenderly pushed my chin back up I opened up my eyes to look at him as he continued. "I tried everything I could think of to bring you back, and I could feel your soul, but it was so far away. I couldn't figure out why you wouldn't come back to me. So I did the only thing I could think of, I waited and waited for you to wake up. I sat beside you and held your hand, but still you wouldn't move. I was so scared. I tried to imagine what my life would be like without you. I struggled as I tried to envision even one day without having you by my side as my comrade in battle, as my friend to confide in and as my lover and mate who promised to be with me for eternity. The thought left me feeling empty and lost. I can't lose you again. The pain was too much to bare. I need to have you in my life because you are my life." I could see the tears welling up in his eyes, "Ylena, promise me that you will never leave me again, if you can't do that, then kill me now." I placed my hand on his cheek, and smiled. " You know that no matter what, I will always be at your side." He smiled and then, he placed the ring back on my finger and his tears fell down his smooth pale cheeks. I was amazed at how easily he cried, but then again, I found myself getting oddly emotional, even though it was nearly impossible for me to shed tears and I gave in. "Kurama, as you said, I know what it was like to lose the one you love. I realize this was a long time ago now, but for me it seems like just yesterday when you died. The pain is still fresh and I am still a bit shaken up even though you are here by my side. I felt so cold and incomplete. I felt nothing would ever be alright again. As I held you and felt no life, I cried. You know I don't cry." I said, giving a smirk, and receiving one as well. " I don't ever want to suffer like that again. I love you with everything that I am and I promise you from this day on, I will never leave you again on one condition," he looked at me puzzled, and I continued, " you promise me that you won't leave me again either." He nodded and smiled and simply replied "I promise." He reached up and caressed my cheek and pulled my lips to his. Then we embraced each other for what seemed like an eternity. When we finally pulled apart, he smoothed my hair back, extended his arm and in a sexy voice that made me want to push him on the bed and ravage his body said, "Shall we." He wanted to get back to the party. I guess I would have to wait until later to devour every inch of that body of his. I smiled as he led me out of the room, and back to our friends.

It was time to eat, and the meal was wonderful. It had been a long time since I had enjoyed food this good. Everybody filled me in on what had been happening while I was "out of commission" as Kuwabara put it. Shiori had informed me that Kurama's younger step brother Shuichi was away college and had decided to spend the holiday there with his friends. As everyone went on about his or her lives, I noticed that Hiei was still oddly quiet. He hadn't even made any snide remarks about Kuwabara acting like a moron. He was also evading eye contact with me. _I must talk with him later. _ "Hey Ylena, we were really starting to worry about you." Koenma said, and Yukina sweetly added, " We are all glad to see you are better." "Yes, I am glad to see you back at my son's side." Shiori said, and then it dawned on me, all we've been talking about is demons, and the Makai and Reikai realms. Even Koenma's servant oni George was there passing the potatoes. I looked to Kurama for answers, and he read my mind and nodded which meant she now knew his best kept secret; she finally knew about his demon side. I was glad to hear this. I thanked everyone for their concern, and added "Well to be honest. I am glad I am better too." Then Kurama did something I didn't expect, he stood up and asked for everyone's attention. "For those of you that did not know, I have asked Ylena to marry me, and she has accepted my proposal. So we would like to invite all of you to our wedding." More congratulations were showered on us and Yusuke and Kuwabara got up and shook Kurama's hand. Hiei gave his usual "Hn" answer of approval. The girls all raced over to me and began talk of showers and flowers and of their weddings. I didn't truly understand all of it, but I was happy and so were they. We all finished our meals and a crew of strange people came in and quickly cleaned everything up and left. Kurama's stepfather was rich, and could afford such luxuries. He wanted us to have a nice holiday even though he had over-seas business in America to attend to.

We all went back to the living room. Koenma turned on some music and all of us were engaged in small talk. Well, almost all of us. Shizuru and Atsuko were engaged in a challenge of who could take more shots of whiskey. The two women were both eager to see the other one fall. This quickly became the main attraction, and before they knew it, everyone in the room was watching and cheering for them. Okay, not Hiei. But this was the opportunity I had been waiting for. I walked over to the window where the fire youkai was standing with his arms firmly folded across his chest like usual. He looked at me, his crimson colored eyes seemed to burn a hole into mine as he spoke, "Nice to see you are finally awake." His voice was sarcastic, and almost back to being totally cold and unfeeling. Almost, but despite his best efforts to conceal it, I could tell there was a bit of relief in it. " Thank you Hiei, there is something I have to know. It has been on my mind since Kurama "died" for lack of a better term, when Kurama was kidnapped, and we were being tortured, you comforted me, you watched over me. Not that I am complaining, or anything, but I don't understand why. I have never seen you be that concerned over anyone, but Yukina. I was just curious." "Hn." He said as he turned his head away from me. "That's not an answer damn it." He knew I hated that response. He looked back at me, and lowered his head and spoke in a voice that was barley above a whisper, " I made a promise." "What kind of promise?" I returned in a whisper. "A promise that if anything should ever happen to Kurama, that I would take care of you, and in return, he agreed to take care of my sister." I looked over at the innocent ice maiden, and noticed her self-proclaimed boyfriend was helping her place a bet on Shizuru. I turned back to him and kissed him on the cheek so quick that no one else could see. "Thanks Hiei." Then I rushed back over to Kurama's side.

It was funny to watch Kuwabara and Yusuke squabble over who was stronger, Yusuke's mom Atsuko, or Kuwabara's sister Shizuru. Those two would argue over anything, and usually did. It was nice to see things back to normal. The room was full of anticipation as both women picked up their final shots and fell backwards at the same time. The best part was since neither woman triumphed, neither Yusuke or Kuwabara won. "I guess they will have to find something else to fight about now." Kieko said and we all laughed at the two who had jumped into an intense round of thumb war. "Alright everybody, time to exchange gifts." Kurama said, and the two Neanderthals immediately jumped over to the floor and sat there like toddlers and anxiously awaited their presents. My Kitsune had done the shopping for both of us, since I was unable to. We shared gifts and laughed until it was early Christmas morning. Everyone was getting tired, so we all said our goodbyes and parted ways. Hiei took off in a hurry into the shadows after he saw Kuwabara kiss Yukina under the mistletoe. We all figured that was best, because the last thing we needed was Hiei killing Kuwabara on Christmas morning. Kurama and I took Shiori home, and much to her surprise, and Kurama's relief, Hatanaka had returned early from his trip. My love hated the thought of his mother being alone on Christmas day. He had invited her to stay with us for the night, but she insisted that she would be alright. He pushed a little, and she played the "I'm still you're mother card," and he gave in. He would do anything for her. I loved that about him.

When we got back to the apartment, the only lights that were on were lights on the tree. The living room looked so beautiful. My future husband walked over to the stereo and turned on some music by a man named Bing Crosby and asked me to dance. So we did. As we swayed back and forth to the music, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, " I missed you Nushi." "I missed you to Koibito. I replied. As I leaned my head on his shoulder, I thought about everything we had been through together, and I silently wished that we would never have to do it again. All the battles, deaths, and rebirths, I hoped it was all just a test, and we had proved that we could handle it and the fates would just let us be. However, I knew it was foolish to get my hopes up. The only thing that mattered was that we had each other here and now. I knew we would face whatever we had to when the time came. After all we were soul mates and nothing could change that. As we danced, I felt his loving embrace, protect me and I knew he intended to keep his promise, which was good because I always hold true to my word. The music stopped and he led me to the bedroom. We began to kiss. At first it was slow and deep, but our wants and needs for each other overcame us and we made up for lost time. We made love all night long. Kitsune's are not known for holding back when they are sexually frustrated. We both transformed and let our passions lead us to exhaustion. As we laid there in each other's arms, time stood still. I looked over at him as he slept. I brushed a long strand of silver hair out of his face and kissed him lightly on the lips and said, "I promise you Youko, no matter what I have to sacrifice I will fight like hell to keep us together forever." He startled me a bit when he opened his golden eyes and kissed me back and said, "That's good, because I was just thinking the same thing." And so we agreed. We would never be apart again.


End file.
